Searching for a Cause
by Sarah'sTwilight
Summary: Rolf isn't feeling happy anymore about life in the mercenaries yet doesn't know what to do to be happy.  Set after the fall of Ashnard with Crimea restored. Cowritten by myself and AquaticIdealist
1. Hungry for a challenge

Searching for a Cause

Chapter 1: Hungry for a Challenge

To fire at another target under the blistering sun was not what Rolf had in mind for today. The monotony of training just couldn't fulfill Rolf's urge for a real challenge... Of course, practice makes perfect, and Rolf wanted to be a champion, but life without challenges was rather boring. After all, living life as this mere mercenary was hardly fulfilling.

Two years had passed since the epic fight with Ashnard, and, to be honest, a lot had happened. Many parts of Crimea were rebuilt, but many other parts were still being rebuilt, and a new Queen had been installed on the throne. New Alliances were being forged, and the old ones were strengthened.

With all these critical things going on, Rolf began to feel like he was becoming a spare part. He wasn't important anymore, wasn't really a hero any longer. Rolf needed to test himself and see the world, while he still had the chance. He was young, only fourteen, and he should be having fun... But he wasn't, and now was the time to get going!

Packing up his bow and arrows, he walked away from the targets and into the fort. He had to do something... But what? And when?

_Later that day_

Since morning Rolf had been pondering what he should do. It all came down to two choices: either he could stay here and hope to be tested OR he could leave and come back when he was pleased and felt he had fulfilled that urge to do something with himself.

Sitting around the mess hall, slowly chewing his food and mulling over his options, he started to notice things he hadn't noticed or even cared about until now. Upon the large oak table was a carving by a younger Boyd. Heh, that was typical of him. Even today he would still do such a thing. Various maps of old were worn and had faded with time and sunlight. Some of the training weapons his eyes spotted were tiny, one he saw was one that he had used when he was younger and smaller. The others were axes, swords, lances, bows, and knives. Each person decided on which ones they were comfortable with and were then trained in the use of that weapon. Others were only ever brought down when they were needed in due course.

In honor of Ike's birthday, his 25th, a huge feast had been prepared. Oscar, Mist, and Rhys had been in the kitchen slaving away getting all the food ready. The two masterpieces were a grouse with all the works, and a gorgeous cake. The grouse was amazing: Roast potatoes, every vegetable you can think of and gravy that wasn't too runny or too thick. The second was a heavenly cake of Ike's trusted sword Ragnell with blue flames coming from it. It did look amazing and all the work and effort that had been put into had certainly been appreciated by the birthday boy.

He was smiling and hugging his sister making jokes even Soren had joined in regaling at how he used to be like with a knowledgeable Titania nodding her head at him every so often.

Rolf began to feel doubtful. These events weren't helping in making his choice because he knew he had to leave, but did he really want to miss out on a future with them? The more he thought about it the less he was paying attention to his food and not tasting it. He had told himself earlier that no matter what he would say something and then leave, but seeing that everyone was really happy here, it just didn't seem fair... But, then again, who said life was fair?


	2. Missed and trapped

_Thanks to all who have looked and read this fiction so far. The last chapter was written by myself and this chapter was written by Aquatic - Idealist. You may notice the difference in our writing technique but we hope you like what you read regardless of who has wrote what chapter._

Chapter 2: Missed and Trapped

Shinon's motto for life was to live it to the fullest. After all, Shinon himself felt that he wasted his life, having spent it helping the 'whelp' Ike achieve the title of "Hero." What did Shinon get in return? Well, besides being mostly ignored, he got he title of "that lackey of Ike's with the red ponytail." Shinon could hardly forgive Ike for having brought him such a disgraceful recognition in the eyes of the commoners, but, pah, what could you really do when you're nothing but a side character when the hero is always praised?

So Shinon kept his resentment towards Ike, and with Shinon as his teacher, Rolf got an earful of how he ought to make a name for himself. One night, when everyone was asleep, Rolf snatched a Longbow, a Killer Bow, and the little Bow that Shinon made for him. Making sure that no one would see him, Rolf shed a few tears as he sped away into the night. It was time for Rolf to be independent and to achieve the dream that Shinon lost: to live his life to the fullest as his own man.

-----------

The next day, the Greil Mercenaries were in an uproar. Rolf was gone! Where could he go? Crimea, having just recently been restored, had many bandits still taking advantage of the unfortunate travellers. In these times, the only way some people could live was to fend for themselves. Oscar and Boyd's faces were etched with worry, for neither of them could sleep at night knowing that their little brother was braving the treacherous roads.

After having searched for Rolf for two weeks, the Mercenaries finally decided to let their lives continue without him. None of them were in good spirits, especially Rolf's brothers, Titania, Mist, and Shinon. Titania was rather worried for the boy. She was the motherly figure of the Greil Mercenaries, and with Greil's death, she was the sole 'parent' of their family. Mist had always thought of Rolf as a very close friend, and she even shed a few tears when she learned that they couldn't't seem to find him.

But of all the people who were worried about Rolf, the only one who felt guilty was Shinon. He told Rolf to live his life to the fullest, and Rolf took it as leaving the Mercenaries forever. Rolf was literally following in his teacher's footsteps, and Shinon remembered how he was nearly skewered by Tanith's Pegasus Knight squadron. He did not want Rolf to face a similar experience of nearly getting killed.

But if they couldn't't find their young friend, then what could they do? All Ike and his comrades could do now was look longingly at the horizon and wish for Rolf's safe return.

----------

For two months, Rolf found work as a bounty hunter. After all, it was the only life he knew. At times, he was asked to hunt down tigers and other vicious creatures, which he expertly did with the various bows at his disposal. Then, one day, a group of strange men paid Rolf to join them in 'resolving a dispute.' Little did Rolf know, he was getting involved in a gang war!

The beginning of the 'job' seemed fine enough. All he had to do was sneak around and retrieve some document from a warehouse, and was warned that several enemies would be around to kill him off.

He'd been in similar situations before. In the last War, he'd fought with the Greil Mercenaries in the Daein capital of Nevassa, and he had to manoeuvre through several treasure rooms. A warehouse is basically a giant treasure room, so fighting in it would be a similar experience. There really was nothing to worry about.

So, hiding behind one of the crates, Rolf waited until a small band of gangsters entered the warehouse. With Killer Bow in hand, Rolf popped up from behind the crate and fired an arrow, killing off one of his opponents. He quickly equipped arrows and fired as fast as he could, taking out that entire group. When that was done, he sneaked around and found the document. Then, he returned to his employer's hideout.

The employers thanked him for the document, but soon, thirty members of the gang Rolf had attacked appeared and surrounded that position. Rolf and the gang he helped found themselves outnumbered. There were only twenty one of them, including Rolf himself. Rolf, remembering how Ike held off enemy troops even though they were outnumbered, decided to utilize that strategy to protect himself and his comrades, even if they were criminals...


	3. Feelings of dispair

_Chapter three: Feelings of despair_

_Written by Sarah'sTwilight_

* * *

Rolf knew he was in big trouble right now, looking around the place: men and women thought few, were coming into the fray to see that they all died.

Though this seemed bad it wasn't exactly hopeless. Looking at their leader, Darren who was doing some quick thinking on getting out of this alive. His dark brown hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail. Turning around to count how many soldiers he had, his green eyes showed signs of despair, which was quickly replaced by courage and determination on surviving this. Standing tall he was the man he should be, his clothes and posture was that of a man who would meet his fate and destroy it.

Gliding his silver sword out of its sheath he drew it square with his feet apart. Stance proud almost regal.

Rolf looked at the men and shook his head slightly. Those with axes, swords even lances had followed Darren's proud display of defiance; but that wasn't why he was shaking his head at, no it was the archers.

He had at one time thought they had no fear in life what with their macho talk, it lead one to believe that. Now they were different, now they truly knew what they were doing. One man even had the nerve to go behind him. He hated to think this but; a mere boy had a grown man shaking in his boots behind him.

Looking at these men he knew it would now them at least three shots to even incapacitate ONE person. So he'd guess it was left up to him to do most of the work now.

While figuring out how best to get though this with as many men as possible, he heard a sword come from the other side of the room. A man and woman walked forward to be at the head of their group.

The man was huge and well muscled, his face and body was that of someone who knew how to take care of himself. His hair was black which was cut close to his head. The woman on the other hand held Rolf's eyes the most, to the point that if he looked away he might find she was just an illusion.

She defined beauty in every way; her hair long and loosely pulled to the side. Her body it seemed hadn't an ounce of fat. She was tall and curvy. In his eyes she was perfect. Though it wasn't the woman's body that was captivating, it was her eyes. Eyes that could pierce the soul and your heart, that once you stopped looking left you to drown in sorrow.

He was jerked out of his reverence to hear the voice of the opposing man.

"Darren you have stepped on dangerous grounds, stealing that which is not your, and to have a boy no less to do your dirty work. What kind of man are you?"

"A man that will win the outcome tonight, that's what"

"Huh that's what you think, this war ends with your head on a plate in front of ME"

The statement didn't seem to faze Darren in the slightest, but what would and did came from a serene voice that was filled with sorrow

" Look at your men, they're filled with fear of what will happen to them. The only one that looks determined to see this through is the boy archer. So young and with so much to live for all wasted with this fool."

His hand went slack, his sword fell and Darren turned to look at Rolf.

Rolf was filled with dread, he had thought that they would be ok but he knew deep down that for the most, they were doomed.

Looking at the woman's eyes he saw that they're might be a weakness to her. She held herself to close to the man at her side.

That must be where it would hurt the most. Darren who had been looking at Rolf saw that something had changed in the boy. In the dim light even he could see that he wouldn't go down without a fight. Smiling he bent down to pick his sword up and held it ready. Following his lead every one of Darren's men drew his weapon prepared for the fight.

Grunting, the opposing man held a smirk, drew his axe and charged at Darren.

* * *

The past two months had been hard on everyone. Their spirits and moral had gone to almost nothing. Though not as much as Boyd's and Oscar's.

Neither spent much time doing what they loved to do, and their hearts weren't in their training they had to keep up.

Shinnon had also felt guilty, overtime he saw the two brothers he had to hang his head in shame and walk by never making eye contact. He tried to give them words of comfort but he didn't know what to say.

Every chance he had he always went out looking for him and not coming back till the early hours of the morning even more disheartened and guilty at what he had unwittingly done to everyone.

He would find him, he promised them silently and he would be alive

* * *

Looking out the window, Boyd was sitting on the window seat looking miserable. No matter what Ike said; that they had to carry out a normal life he couldn't and neither could Oscar.

The two of them had been out all night searching for him when ever possible.

In some ways they knew it was a futile effort but it still was an effort that they felt they both had to do.

The sun was setting, signalling the end of another day; another day lost in the search for their little brother.

Bowing his head in shame, Boyd could no longer carry on pretending that he was fine, he no longer cared who saw him. He just wept not only for his brother but also his failure in not seeing that he was unhappy.

An arm went round his shoulders; he looked up to see an ashen face of his older brother. Sitting down along side him Boyd saw he had been crying long and hard. The two brothers didn't want to show their emotions to anyone else other than to each other. They both found comforts in the fact that they were still true to each other and could share things even after all this time.

Oscar drew a long deep breath and looked out the window

"I don't think we will find him anytime soon. I had hoped he would come back but I don't see that happening now either."

" He will come back, I know he will." In between sobs

Smiling at his younger brother he drew him closer. He could tell him another time what he had over heard but for now he needed his brother and to know that he was still here.

Looking out to the setting sun he felt what hope he could grasp hold of was slowly slipping out of his grasp and fading away.


End file.
